La Despedida
by 3llis Black
Summary: Bella tiene un secreto que quiere comunicarle a sus amigos,que que podría hacer que los pierda para siempre.- ¿Crees que me vuelvan hablar?-Le mencione mientras intentábamos regular nuestras respiraciones-  -Yo creo que sí-mientras  recorría mi costado


**Hola Bueno aqui les dejo la adaptacion de un One Shot escrito por mi Amiga Diane, a mi me gusto mucho asi que decidi pedirle que me dejara Adaptarlo a Twilight espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

_**Ni loes personajes ni la historia son míos pertenecen a S.M y a Diane C. respectivamente, yo solo la adapte.**_

* * *

**La despedida**

El tiempo ha pasado y ya no soy la misma; pareciera que fue hace tanto tiempo que todo ocurrió… Son tantas las cosas que han cambiado, mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos, pero sobre todo… él…

No digo que me queje, pero por él es que todo ha ocurrido, me ha dado tanto… aunque a la vez… he tenido que renunciar a tanto…

Mi nombre es Bella y tengo 20 años, je je je me pareció que estaba promocionándome o algo así… ya que últimamente me gusta mucho perderme en mis pensamientos y dejarme guiar por ellos, además de que mi comportamiento ha cambiado, y es obvio que mis amigos lo han notado. A la vez les molesta, pero qué le vamos hacer, es así como quiero ser y quiero permanecer, y no lo van a cambiar.

Voz: Em.… despierta

Sentí que era sacada de mi ensoñación con leves zarandeos.

Bella: Mmm… que ocurre Aza, ¿porque el alboroto?

Jess: Tengo un buen rato hablándote…

Bella: ¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta.

Jess: Ya me fijé, pero bueno… tenemos que irnos, recuerda que nos vamos a reunir con los demás.

Claro, lo había olvidado. Bueno, supongo que, por tener un rato libre no pasa nada, además, el profesor que nos tocaba no va a venir. Así que partimos al kiosco que se encontraba en medio de toda la universidad, en busca de nuestros amigos; debo decir que veía a Jess algo enfadada por mi comportamiento al igual que a las demás, pero qué podía hacer, no lo podía cambiar, además todas sus preguntas serían contestadas dentro de poco. Realmente él había tenido una gran idea, aunque sigo creyendo que va a ser demasiado para ellos, al menos después podré seguir, teniendo la satisfacción de que estarán bien…

Después de un silencio, que en lo personal me causo mucha risa, aunque creo que a Aza no tanto, nos encontramos con Angela, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y para mi gran sorpresa Jacob que estaba junto a una chica la cual no conocía de nada, supongo que ha de ser su novia. ¡Oh, sí!… Alice y Rosalie son primas, además de que Alice y Jasper son novios, son algo extraños ya que ella es una chica de lo más directa además de un poco alocada, mientras que Jasper parece ser tranquilo pero no lo es… y Rosalie que es una relevancia aunque eso se los contare en otro momento

Jess: Mira Bella, ahí está tu amor…

¿Amor? Creo que esa noticia ya era vieja, porque a la única persona a la que pertenezco es a él… a Edward, el hombre que cambio mi vida de una forma radical y debo decir que muy particular.

Bella: ¡Hola chicos! –con una enorme sonrisa-

Todos: Hola…

Alice: Bella no puede ser que traigas esa ropa a la escuela.

Me dijo Alice mirando mi ropa ya que a pesar de que íbamos a la misma universidad llevábamos una carrera distinta

Bella: ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta…

Se dirigió de nuevo a ver mi falda, ésta era de vuelo y tenía algunos detalles de encaje en tonos azul pastel, y mi blusa blanca, aunque he de admitir que es un poco de niña, a Edward le gusta, me había dicho que me veía hermosa lo que causó un sonrojo, debo decir que me gustó la mañana, siempre es tan increíble despertar a su lado y más dormir…

Alice: ¡Por dios, parece más de una niña que de una señorita!

Angela: Por favor, no se vayan a pelear por esa tontería.

Rosalie: Sí, déjala Alice, es un caso perdido.

Bella: Por supuesto que no… Por cierto, no pienses que soy descortés, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?- Me dirigí a la invitada que estaba al lado de Jacob, sé que era una pregunta tonta pues yo ya lo sabía, pero tenía que aparentar.

Jacob: Bueno, am, ella es mi novia, Leah.

Leah: Mucho gusto.

Me saludó la novia de Jacob y así como así sólo comenzamos a platicar, las chicas me veían con pena, ya que sabían que por un tiempo estuve obsesionada con Jacob, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora sabía que eso nunca fue amor y ni de cerca, sólo mi forma de idealizar lo que quería que una vez fuera. Sí, muy filosófico, aún para mí.

Exactamente no sé muy bien porqué comencé a dar vueltas como si de una niña de 5 años se tratase, pero es que no podía evitarlo, eso era lo que me salía y aprendí que si siento algo y sé cómo sacarlo, lo haga. Me habían enseñado muy bien… Ante ese pensamiento no evité un buen sonrojo, pero seguía dando vueltas y reía más que nunca…

Rosali: ¡Por todos los cielos, Bella! Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla y madura, deja de hacer eso.

Al escucharla sólo atine a detenerme y la observé fijamente.

Los compañeros y amigos de Edward dicen que cuando lanzo mi mirada avasalladora, aterrorizaba a cualquiera y es cuando saben que no deben meterse conmigo e irse con cuidado…

Bella: Así que eso es lo que piensas… – Aunque mi rostro no mostrara hostilidad o enfado mis ojos y mi boca sí, era como una burla malévola- Y, dime ¿desde cuándo lo que tú dices es lo que se debe hacer, cuándo se te ha otorgado el poder?

Rosalie: Amm este...no es eso, es que, amm no es correcto…

Bella: ¿Y porqué no? – Me acerqué a ella.

Todos estaban muy al pendiente del momento, no fuese a ser que se tornara violento, lo cual no pasaría, pero cómo me divertía. Ellos ya no me conocían, yo era otra…

Decidí voltearme hacia Jacob y acercarme hasta que lograra invadir un poco su espacio personal, jejeje, creo que a Leah no le ha gustado.

Bella: O tú dime, ¿crees que ella tenga ese derecho sobre mí o… sobre ti? Porque yo no lo creo.

Jacob sólo me ve, debo decir que está un tanto inquietado e impresionado, en cuanto a su novia, sólo puedo retroceder un poco y reír a carcajada limpia, la tensión se había ido y ellos sorprendidos y una molesta…

Bella: Querida… – viendo a Leah- Te aseguro que no tienes ni por qué preocuparte… y aunque así fuera ese sería el menor de tus problemas.

Ella me dirigió una mirada realmente sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, jejejejejejeje, fue de lo más divertido, y hablando de divertido… ¡Qué tonta! Se me había ido por completo…

Bella: Es cierto… antes de que se me olvide – Busqué en mi bolso una serie de sobres y le entregué uno a cada uno- Tomen, éstas son invitaciones para una fiesta que daré este fin de semana. Espero y puedan asistir…

Rosalie: ¿Fiesta? – Abre el sobre.

Casi me tiro al piso de la risa al ver el rostro de todos cuando la imagen holográfica apareció, no me había gustado mucho, pero como una puede negarse a semejante persuasión que había recibido cuando Edward me lo propuso… era imposible.

Holograma: Está cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta este sábado en punto de las 9:30pm, esperando que pueda asistir… Como parte de ésto el vestuario y el transporte estarán incluidos siendo éste último tanto al recogerlos en sus casas como para llevarlos en el momento en que lo deseen…

Angela: ¿Es en serio eso?- Viendo con incredulidad como los demás-

Bella: Por supuesto que sí, no lo diría si no fuera cierto… así que…¿van a ir?

Todos me confirmaron que irían, lo cual me alegró mucho, y después de darle a Rosalie una invitación para su novio Emmett y asegurarles que sus ropas estarían en sus casas; cada quien se fue a donde debería ir.

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa, no sólo por el hecho de esperar que todos se comportaran, sino que, además podría ser la última vez que viera a los chicos…

Voz: ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? – dijo mientras me abrazaba con aquellos brazos que me transmiten tanto y a la vez me hacen sentir….

Bella: En todo. Sabes que todo en mi vida está cambiando, cosas, situaciones en las que nunca imaginé estar y a las cuáles rehuía se han cumplido. Es tanto, Edward…

Edward: Acaso, ¿te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? – Me dice y con su mano levantaba mi rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Es eso…?

Bella: Nunca, no hay posibilidad de eso, pero debes admitir que es mucho…

Edward: ¿Te sientes feliz, dentro de mi mundo?

Bella: Pensé que yo era tu mundo- Le dije fingiendo estar molesta y con un leve mohín en los labios, más sin embargo creo que no lo había logrado.

Edward: Por supuesto, pero no me has respondido.

Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la cama, quedando acostada encima de ésta, lo que me llevo a preguntarme, ¿Cómo diablos fue llegamos aquí, si estábamos más cerca de la ventana? Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a su velocidad y su forma de hipnotizarme.

Bella: Sabes que sí soy feliz a tu lado y en tu mundo, aunque me aterra lo que conlle…

Me fue imposible terminar, ya que fui silenciada por un beso, que me dejó sin la capacidad de pensar, sólo de sentir. Y Dios, sabrá cómo, pero logré separarme de él…

Bella: No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos ir a ver que todo esté bien…- un poco agitada-

Edward: No te preocupes, después de cómo te impusiste anoche, para que no atacaran a tus invitados, están advertidos de todo. Además no te dejare ir a ningún lado…

Bella: Y ¿adónde me iría si estoy debajo de ti…?

Edward: A ningún lado…

Me besó y dejamos que todo fluyera, entregándonos uno al otro. Sabiendo que esto nos ocasionaría un gran retraso, pero no me importó, porque solo quería entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma…

Como bien predije nos retrasamos, pero había valido la pena, ahora estábamos bajando para encontrarnos con nuestros invitados, y a la vez buscaba a mis amigos, los cuales fueron muy fácil de encontrar, ya que estaban apartados de todos los demás. Por lo que sólo me acerque a ellos que me dirigieron una mirada muy sorprendida… Creo que les había impresionado mi vestido, que era strapless de color blanco, la capa de arriba era de tela de gasas claro con vuelo y el fondo era suelto pero se pegaba, además de tener en ambas telas una abertura que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Y mi peinado era una coleta de lado puesta elegantemente dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Bella: ¡Hola!

Angela: ¡Hola! Qué hermoso está tu vestido.

Bella: Gracias. Espero estén disfrutando de la fiesta…

Jess: Bueno, no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.

Alice: Por cierto, todo esto es muy extravagante, pensé que no te gustaba eso.

Bella: De hecho no, pero…

Edward: No iba a permitir que ésta bella dama tuviera menos… –dijo interrumpiéndome mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba sin dejar de verme- Me costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, pero lo hice.

Las palabras de Edward lograron que un brillo carmesí cubriera mis mejillas.

Tonto, sábia que eso me hacia recordar cómo lo había hecho, pero nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por un carraspeo…

Jess:Y ¿Quién es éste caballero? – Sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Edward: Una disculpa, mi nombre es Edward Masen y soy el prometido de esta joya- mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia-

Todos se quedaron en shock al saber que estaba comprometida, aunque la boda fuese a celebrarse por una cuestión de diversión para ellos más que nada, pero bueno, qué le vamos hacer no puedo luchar contra todo un clan.

Alice: ¡Estás comprometida! Y no…no lo dijiste…

Rosalie: Vaya, eso sí no me lo esperaba, pero supongo que es la fiesta de su compromiso.

No quise sacarlas de su error, ya que dicha fiesta la habíamos celebrado hace un mes, ésta era…más bien, para decirles adiós, ya que, dentro de poco, todo aquello que una vez me importó y formaba parte de mi vida, tendría que dejarlo. No porque fuera un peligro para ellos, sino porque antes o después pasaría y no quería ver eso. Mi sentimentalismo no se había ido, a pesar de que ya era otra, de que ya no era humana… Al menos una parte de mí ya no lo era…

Bella: Bueno…este…emh... Creí que esta era la mejor manera para que lo supieran.

Jasper: Por cierto, son algo oscos aquí.

Edward: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Alice: Además de cómo nos miran, es por el hecho de que llevan esas copas rojas y no nos dejan tomar una… Nos dieron éstas. –señala las que ellos tienen-

Bella: Mmm… te acostumbras después de un rato. Son algo especiales en lo que ingieren – y lo eran, ya que aunque no se les permitía que mataran a sus anchas, tenía que darles una recompensa por comportarse tan bien con mis amigos y agregados.

Y debo decir que su recompensa no fue fácil de conseguir…

La fiesta continuó… Todo estaba yendo sobre la seda, bueno la mayor parte, ya que los demás, sabían de qué iba todo esto y se burlaban de mí, felicitándome nuevamente, diciendo cada barbaridad por la tardanza que habíamos tenido Edward y yo.

Después de un rato, ya no aguanté más y decidí salir un rato a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire, pero antes observe a mis amigos que bailaban muy animados. Al parecer ya no encuentran oscos a los demás, que bueno que se la estén pasando bien…

Al salir dirigí mi mirada a la noche, contemplando su majestuosidad…aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera interrumpida…

Edward: ¿Acaso piensas ignorarme toda la noche?- Me envolvió en sus brazos y me miró fijamente.

Bella: Claro que no, es sólo que…no quiero que nada salga mal. Puede que ésta noche sea la última vez que los vea…Sabes bien que sólo faltaban ellos por despedirme.

Edward: Lo sé, mi amor, pero creo que te preocupas de más, tu familia y amigos lo aceptaron bien y aún los ves, con ellos no tiene que ser diferente…

Bella: Sí, creo que tienes razón…

Edward: Sé que no es el momento, pero…

Bella: Lo necesitas, lo sé. Ya me había extrañado que no dijeras o hicieras algo – sonrojándome-

Edward: Aún me es tan extraño verte sonrojar –tocando mi mejilla- Se me hace agua la boca, tanto de sed como de lujuria, sólo me hace evocar lo que hicimos esta tarde…Eres tan entregada y tan centrada.

Me decía mientras retiraba un poco el cabello de mi cuello, me estremecí con su respiración, sabía que eso me derretía, siento su nariz rozar mi piel para luego besarla…

Bella: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso cuando tomas de mí?, ¿Qué extraño placer te provoca el estremecerme así?

Edward: Tu sabor, tu sangre, tú…me asegura que solo yo puedo provocar esto en ti, que nunca nadie ha logrado hacerte sentir así, que eres mía…y de nadie más.

Sentí el filo de sus colmillos romper la piel de mi cuello, encontrar mis venas… para así tomar de ellas…

Sí, somos vampiros…

Edward lleva en esta vida más de 3 mil años o eso cree, me dijo que después de un tiempo, esas cosas dejan de importarte, y yo, bueno, aún llevo la cuenta de mi edad, tengo poco de haber iniciado esta vida que aún no me lo creo, pero a pesar de todo sólo soy medio vampira y medio humana ya que algo en mi cuerpo no acepta esta condición, al parecer tengo cierta inmunidad, por lo que ahora soy el bufette de Edward, pero no me molesta, al contrario nos confiere una intimidad que ni cuando estamos juntos logramos tener… además de que me pone muy celosa que tome de alguien más… por lo que llegamos a este acuerdo…

Estábamos tan absortos en lo nuestro, que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos audiencia…audiencia que nos miraba con horror, incredulidad y otras sin saber que sentir, pensar o actuar. Habíamos escuchado un chillido que nos hizo voltear, pero creo que no ha sido muy adecuado ya que la escena era como en esas películas donde el vampiro sujeta a su presa y toma poco a poco su sangre.

Edward limpió sus labios, la sangre que se le había derramado con el dorso de su mano, con tan solo una mirada dos guardias llegaron y se llevaron a nuestro público que más por voluntad iban por miedo a donde se les guiara, yo…sólo veía la situación sin saber que decir o hacer.

Edward: Tranquila amor, no llores. Sé que no es así como se los querías decir, pero ha sucedido así y debemos abordarlo de la mejor manera… - Me abrazó y limpió mis lágrimas, no me había percatado de que lloraba.

Bella: No quería que fuera así…no así – mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Edward: Tranquila, lo resolveremos juntos, los han llevado a mi despacho. Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a su despacho; cuando llegamos sólo vi a un montón de humanos temerosos y expectantes, quienes se preguntaban si serían la cena de hoy…

Bella: No, no serán la cena y nada por el estilo, para eso son las copas rojas, para mantenerlos calmados.

Alice: Eso…es… ¿sangre?

Bella: Sí… lamento que se enteraran de la verdad de esta forma, no es como lo tenía planeado…

Jess: Y… ¿Cómo lo planeaste? ¿Comernos y en el proceso que nos diéramos cuenta?

Bella: Claro que no… yo pensaba decírselos un poco antes de que se fueran… yo… yo organicé toda esta fiesta para decirles…para decirles…

Angela: Adiós… esta fiesta no es de compromiso, si no para despedirte… -sólo asentí.

Rosalie: Entonces, él no es tu prometido…

Edward: No, esa parte es real y nos vamos a casar. Esa fiesta se dio lugar hace un mes, pero ella quería poder decirle las cosas, y si se alejaban al menos tener algo que recordar le creyeran o no.

Alice: Es imposible no creerles ahora…

Leah: Entonces lo que me dijiste el otro día…sobre que tenía…

Bella: Sí –interrumpiéndola- de vez en cuando puedo leer la mente de los demás, por eso supe que pensabas de mí en esos momentos…

Jess: No estoy entendiendo qué se dicen entre las dos…

Leah: Cuando ella se acercó demasiado a Jacob a mí no me gustó y cuando dijo eso…yo me quedé…bueno, se imaginarán… No me espere esa respuesta.

Bella: La mayoría de aquí sabe lo que una vez pensé de Jacob – levanté mi barbilla con orgullo, para sólo mirar a Edward- Y ahora que todo está claro para mí me doy cuenta que todo era una ilusión, un capricho, porque me di cuenta que ese sentimiento sólo ha sido verdadero con Edward- los volteé a ver- y nadie más…

Edward no pudo evitar darme un casto beso en los labios… y a los demás, les impresionó… duramos el resto de la fiesta confesando todo, y más que nada asegurando que no les haríamos nada.

Después de un tiempo calmando y venciendo su resistencia pudimos convencerlos de que no les haríamos daño aunque aún así mantenían sus reservas, no podíamos culparlos. Cuando al fin se fueron supe de alguna manera que aunque fuese difícil todo estaría bien, no estaba segura si me volverían a hablar y menos si dirían todo lo que les dijimos, a Edward me dice que aunque lo digan nadie les creerá, ahora es cuando agradezco a la televisión por crear esa imagen de nosotros.

Ahora me encuentro en mi alcoba sin otra vista que la de mi amado Edward, de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo que me mantiene prisionera entre sus brazos, aquella prisión de la cual soy gustosa prisionera…

Edward: ¿Estás segura de que no estás arrepentida de nada?

Bella: ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome la misma pregunta? Sabes que odio cuando te pones así.

Edward: Porque te amo tanto que no puedo evitar preguntarme si no debería devolverte a tu vida, antes de conocerme…

Bella: Ni te atrevas… – lo abracé con mis brazos y mis piernas – No lo pienses, no me alejaré de ti, y tengo cómo convencerte.

Edward: Ah, sí. ¿Cómo?

Me moví debajo de él para luego escuchar un jadeo de su parte, esto era fácil, cuando ambos nos encontrábamos en igualdad de condiciones, cerca uno del otro…

Lo besé con tanta pasión que sin que ninguno lo piense todo se va dando, el recorrido de nuestras manos por el cuerpo del otro vagando, memorizando… besos en todas partes, sin limitarnos a reexplorar cada parte del otro, de hacer llegar al delirio a cada uno, y cuando ya no pudimos más nos fundimos en uno solo, sintiendo tal placer que parece que vamos a explotar, poco a poco subiendo a la cima para llegar juntos al clímax.

Bella: ¿Crees que me vuelvan hablar? – Le mencione mientras intentábamos regular nuestras respiraciones y aún unidos…

Edward: Yo creo que sí, y si no yo hare que te sientas tan fuera de este mundo que no los necesitarás – mientras su mano recorría mi costado.

Bella: ¡!Edward¡ ¡¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en el sexo…?

Edward: Bueno, yo desnudo…tu desnuda…yo aún dentro de ti… y acabamos de hacer el amor…mmmm… Sí, sólo puedo pensar en eso…

Bella: Eres imposible… –trate de zafarme pero no pude – ¡Edward!

Edward: No… y está bien prometo comportarme en los próximos…10 min. Pero no me hago responsable si te sigues moviendo así.

Bella: Mmm…¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Pero bueno, ya ni quejarse, fui yo la que escogió esta vida y te escogí a ti…

Edward: Así es… así que afronta las consecuencias de tus decisiones…

No falta decir que fue lo que pasó después….

Sé que pasará el tiempo y mi vida cambiará como la de todos… pero por ahora sólo ansío esas pocas veces en la que ellos me hablan y no parece importarles mi condición. Creo que vamos por buen camino…o eso espero… sólo me queda esperar, a ver qué pasará y disfrutar cada momento con quienes me son importantes, no me queda nada más…

Aunque tal vez sí… queda una boda… y preguntarle a Edward que piensa de una cunita en nuestra habitación…

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Onbe shot, si fue asi dejen un Review **

**cuidence¡ Nos vemos prontooo¡**

**3llis Cullen Black**


End file.
